Everywhere, Everything
by queencestqueen
Summary: Based the movie, Lucy. Thea's been gone from Starling City for four months,but when she returns, the young woman is not the same girl that everyone remembers.


**Title:** Everywhere, Everything  
**Author:** QueencestQueen  
**Pairings: **implied Oliver/Thea (aka Queencest and/or Tholiver), implied Diggle/Felicity, past Thea/Roy.  
**Rating:** K (or PG, depending on the rating system)

**Summary:**  
Based the movie, _Lucy._ Thea's been gone from Starling City for four months, but when she returns, the young woman is not the same girl that everyone remembers.

**Notes/Warnings:**  
- Not edited!  
- Set post Season Two.  
- May contain slight spoilers for two big Season Two plot twists

**Disclaimer:**  
All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of this author. This author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Thea stopped in front of the heavy door. Before, the door would have presented her a slight challenge, with its keypad and heavy steel composition. Now it was nothing. A blink of her eyes and the door was a melted puddle on the floor. She stepped over it and proceeded down the stairs. The sounds of confused, slightly panicky voices and rapid heartbeats filled her ears as she descended. Four hearts beating. Four people. More variables then she had predicted, but no more than she could handle.

She felt her facial muscles pull her mouth into a smile as she came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs. It was a muscle memory more than a reflection of her emotions. She had no emotions anymore. Her eyes swept over the room, taking in the faces of the three people she was unconcerned with briefly. Roy, a boy she remembered, a friend of sorts once upon a time; he was looking for a threat in her, but was unwilling to attack first. It was better for him that he didn't attempt such a futile effort. Mr. Diggle was standing rather protectively in front of the blonde woman, Felicity. She frowned at the slight scent of pheromones coming off the two. Hmm…she'd thought Felicity had eyes only for Oliver; apparently not, go figure.

She turned her eyes then to face the reason she found herself in this concrete prison. Oliver. He'd meant so much to her. More than he should have, more then was right. Oliver. She blocked out all her other senses for a moment and focused in on the beat of his heart. He wasn't afraid of her, not like the others. She took a few steps closer to him and Mr. Diggle made a noise of discontent.

"It's okay." She said, her voice devoid of emotion as she stepped further into the room. She heard the quickening of Roy's heartbeat and she held up her hand stilling him and all his cohorts before any of them could attack her. He didn't understand. None of them did, not yet. They would, though; she was here to make them. That was her goal. "I am no threat."

"Yeah, right," Roy said, pushing against the invisible barrier she had surrounded them in, "We've seen the news, Thea…and you're using your voodoo on us now!"

She turned her gaze to him once more, head cocked to the side ever so slightly, "You mean to harm me," she explained softly before looking once more at her brother, "and the news knows nothing of what I have been through the past few months nor do they even know what I have been through just today." She met each set of eyes in turn before addressing the real issue at hand, "Malcolm Merlyn deserved what he got."

Oliver stepped forward a few steps, his eyes sweeping over her body. He was looking for the difference in her. He would not find much; most of her changes were not of a physical nature. His blue eyes did lock onto the difference in her eyes; her once green gaze was now a brighter blue then even his own. He always was a shrewd observer. "Talk to me, Thea," he said, "Tell me what happened."

Thea nodded. "After Starling City fell, my father told me he'd make me stronger. I did not wish to be a weakling anymore so I trusted him. Up until today, he trained me, pushed me to be better than I was."

"What was different about today?" asked the blonde as she stepped around Diggle's protective mass.

Thea kept her eyes trained on Oliver as she replied, "Today, he grew tired of the pace at which I was learning; today, his scientists completed a drug. He told me it would help me be stronger, faster. I wanted to be done training already. I wanted to come back and show Starling City how strong I could be so I accepted the drug. I let him inject me with the whole bag."

At this, Oliver was rushing forward to grab her arms, his eyes wide with concern, "What was it, Thea? What did Malcolm give you? Mirakuru?"

She shook her head, "No. Not Mirakuru, something different. He called it CPH4." There was a small gasp from Felicity, but once more she paid the woman no mind. "It did more then he said it would...a great deal more, and slowly, my brain started to unlock." She met his eyes straight once again, taking note yet again of the true depth and color of them. "It was at fifteen percent of my brain capacity that I could truly see."

"Without my emotions to cloud my judgment, I could see the truth. Your truth. At fifteen percent, I knew you were the Vigilante. It was so obvious, so simple and yet my love for you clouded my judgment." She tilted her head slightly as she considered her past briefly, "That's been my problem for a while though. I loved you too much, too strongly, too all-encompassing." She looked straight at him, no longer afraid of his response to her declaration. There was no such thing as fear, love, or anything at all anymore. It was so simple. Oliver, on the other hand, was obviously shocked. She'd never dared tell him of her feelings because she had worried about the damage it would do their existing relationship, but surely he must have suspected something. Looking back on it, Thea could see that she'd not been too subtly. How could he not have known or, at the very least, suspected something?

The room was silent for a moment before Thea continued her tale, "At twenty percent, I figured out what it was that Malcolm Merlyn really had in mind for me. At forty-five, I could do this," She nodded toward the invisible wall she'd created in front of his comrades.

"Where are you now?" Oliver asked softly. Was he afraid that loud noises would startle her? What a human notion.

She assessed her mental capabilities before responding, "Ninety percent." She took two steps away from him, "That's why I've returned." She lowered the wall holding back Roy, Felicity, and Diggle. The three stumbled forward slightly at the loss of the hold. "I know everything now and I do not have enough time left to..." She trailed off unable to find words that would properly explain it to individuals so far behind her. "I am uncertain what will happen when I reach one hundred percent and you are the only person I trust to be around when that happens, when I die."

Felicity looked intrigued by her whole story. Thea probed her mind gently and found that the blonde was most curious about the idea that she could possibly know everything. Given what she had known about Felicity prior to her injection, which had not been much Thea had suspected the woman would take interest in that part. She had been counting on it actually. Diggle looked concerned for her as one would for a random acquaintance, no need to look into his mind. This was another expected response. Roy appeared hurt and a peak into his mind revealed his unhappiness that she'd chosen to come running to Oliver as opposed to him. What a petty emotional response. Humans.

It was Oliver's reaction that she found most intriguing. He'd paled considerably, which was all the more obvious in the dark green getup he wore. His mind revealed a confusing jumble of rapid-fire emotional responses and frantic thoughts. He sought a way to fix her, a way to make it better. She smiled solely for his benefit.

"There's nothing to be done, Oliver."

"There has to be!" He insisted vehemently in a voice that Thea remembered as his big brother voice. He used to use it whenever he disapproved of something that she did, right before he helped her fix it so no one else would ever have to know. Always acting as her protector.

She raised a hand and pointed so that Oliver would see what she was about to do. The coffee mug melted into a puddle and then she forced the atoms to meld into the surface of the desk it had previously sat upon. "There is nothing to do," she repeated. "What has been done cannot be undone."

"Human brains aren't supposed to function at such high capacities," Felicity added in a voice quiet even in the stillness of the room, "I'm surprised that her brain is still functioning coherently at such a high percentage." Oliver shot her a dark look, but his friend was quite right.

Thea turned half a step to look straight at the blonde and handed her a specialized flash drive, "I've done everything I can to get you the knowledge I am in possession of." She looked at all four of them in turn, "You four are the only people I know, including governmental bodies, who will use the wealth of knowledge in my brain for the greater good."

A wave of dizziness flooded her and Thea looked down at her hand, watching in odd fascination as her fingers dissolved. Within a second, they reformed into a dark black liquid type material. It descended to the floors and yet continued to consume her. Soon enough both her arms were made of the black liquid, next was her torso, and then her legs. Oliver reached for her as she fell towards the floor, but there was nothing left for him to grasp. She was, by every definition of the word, no longer human. Thea Queen was no more and yet she was everywhere, everything.


End file.
